lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine (character)/Main article
The wolverine is a male wolverine. He enrolls Timon and Pumbaa to his Survival of the Fittest training camp, with the duo being unaware that the reason he's making them lose weight is so that he could eat them. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "I Think I Canada" While Timon and Pumbaa are relaxing on a hammock, the wolverine comes out of the bushes and prepares to eat the duo. Timon and Pumbaa run away while the wolverine gives chase. When Timon and Pumbaa come across a cliff, this leaves the duo no choice but to accept their fate of getting eaten by the wolverine. However, the wolverine instead announces his fitness program called the Survival of the Fittest Training Camp. He gives Timon and Pumbaa a form to join his program, with Pumbaa excited to do so, but Timon refuses as he believes that it doesn't fit to their "all-you-can-eat Hakuna Matata lifestyle." Timon and Pumbaa are about to leave, but the wolverine stops and threateningly tells Timon to reconsider. Fearing of getting eaten, Timon reluctantly signs up. The wolverine takes Timon and Pumbaa to his training camp and make the duo get on a scale to be weighed. However, the scale mocks both Timon and Pumbaa's weight. The wolverine later shaves Timon and Pumbaa's hairs (and the tip of Pumbaa's tail) and puts hats that look like turtle shells on them. The wolverine gives them five steps on how to be fit. The first step is for Timon and Pumbaa to remove all the fatty food out of their mouths into a bucket. Pumbaa does exactly what he is supposed to do while Timon only throws a small bug into the bucket. The wolverine makes a machine grab Timon and shake the meerkat so that all of his fatty food gets removed out of his body. The second step is for Timon and Pumbaa to exercise. While Pumbaa is actually exercising, Timon uses different types of gimmicks to make it look like he's exercising as well when he's actually being lazy. The third step is for Timon and Pumbaa to drink milkless milkshakes. Pumbaa drinks his milkshake while Timon pours his into a grass. Timon then sees that the milkshake makes Pumbaa stronger and the grass grows taller and punches the meerkat. The fourth step of the program is the Massage-O-Matic, where two robots each give Timon and Pumbaa a massage. The fifth step is for Timon and Pumbaa to enter the Maze of Challenges. Timon volunteers to enter first, but he instead erases the word "start" which is on one side of the white line on the ground and writes the word "finish" on the other side of the line. The meerkat then goes to relax while it is Pumbaa's turn to enter the maze and prove himself worthy. After Pumbaa succeeds all five steps, the wolverine reveals that there is a sixth step of the program and that step is for him to eat Pumbaa now that he lost weight. Realizing that the fitness program turns out to be a fake, Pumbaa runs back with the wolverine chasing him. Pumbaa manages to miss all the weapons the maze has while the wolverine gets caught by every single one of them. After Pumbaa runs to Timon, the wolverine is exhausted, with Timon telling the warthog that he knew all these exercises would be bad for their health. Personality and traits Intimidating and carnivorous, the wolverine is a threat to Timon and Pumbaa. When the two friends reluctantly decide to accept their fate of getting eaten, the wolverine enrolls them into a fitness program, passing himself off as a trainer. When Pumbaa proves himself worthy, the wolverine reveals that he faked the program in order for him and Timon to lose weight, telling the warthog that he's very finicky about what he eats. Voice actors *'''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa''''' - (1995-1999) - TV series - Patrick Fraley Gallery Itic7.png ITIC_Timon_Pumbaa_&_wolverine9.png Itic22.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles